dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Danger From Above
Danger from Above or Tate Goku! Osorubeki Tenku-Pekeji-Ken in japanese is the 25th episode of Dragon Ball and the 12th episode of the Tournament Saga. Summary This episode features the battle between Goku and Nam. The winner of this fight will go on to meet Jackie Chun in the finals of the tournament. Nam did not want to hurt Goku, or anyone else, he only entered the tournament to get the prize money for water for his poor village. Nam hit Goku with every thing he had, but the boy could take all the damage and bounce back. Goku attacked him with his hands, feet, and tail! Nam realized that he had to use his terrifying Aerial Attack to get the victory. It was a dangerous move and it was capable of killing Goku. After managing to knock Goku to the ground, Nam took to the air. Then he crossed his arms in front of his face to make an "X". He accelerated towards the ring and crashed down into Goku's chest! The arena was in disbelief. Goku was out cold and Nam bowed his head and asked for forgiveness. The announcer/referee initiated the ten count. Nam said that Goku would get up in about 8-10 days, but Goku jumped up at the count of ten! After a while, Nam went for his attack again. Goku followed him in the air. The duo fought on the way down. Goku had an idea. He dropped down ahead of Nam. Nam thought Goku made a huge error and he re-crossed his arms for the Aerial Attack. Goku swiftly moved out of the way and Nam crashed into the ring. Goku jumped towards him and kicked Nam out of the ring to get the win. The finals were set, but poor Nam had no water for his village. Jackie Chun approached Nam in secret backstage. Jackie Chun revealed that he was really Master Roshi and he had glued the wig to his head. He told Nam that he knew about his problem because he could read his mind, or something like that. He gave Nam a Dynocap to fill with water and take home. Nam was grateful and he asked why Master Roshi was in disguise. He said that he wanted to win the tournament so that Goku and Krillin would not because they were his students. If they won and were at the top of their game, they would think there would be no reason for them to train any more. But if there was someone out there stronger than them, like Jackie Chun, they'd train harder to try and beat him. Nam then asked if there was any way he could repay him for the Dynocap. Soon, Nam left. Yamcha came over to Jackie Chun and he started saying that he was Master Roshi. Jackie Chun pointed into the crowd saying that Master Roshi was in the crowd. Yamcha was finally shut up when he saw the Turtle Hermit sitting in the crowd. Shortly after, "Master Roshi" walked away and removed his beard and sunglasses, revealing himself to be Nam. Nam advanced home as the crowd pumped up for the Jackie Chun vs. Goku final bout. Cast Category:Tournament Saga Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Episodes